LA PRINCESA FLAMA COMETE MALDADES
by carlosjim04
Summary: la princesa flama causa graves problemas


_**LA PRINCESA FLAMA COMETE MALDADES **_

_Esto es después del episodio _Ignition Point donde finn y jake recuperan unas candelas de la princesa flama y su padre la intenta volverla malvada.

RF: - Malvada le decía varias veces a su hija durante la noche mientras ella dormía, usaba las candelas que finn y jake le recuperaron.

Durante el día la princesa flama comenzó a actuar de manera extraña.

Jake lo notaba pero finn estando perdido en el amor que sentía por ella no lo noto.

Jake: - Finn hermano no te parece que tu novia a cambiado después de que le trajimos las candelas.

Finn: - No digas tonterías jake sigue siendo la misma pero tal vez esta pasando por una etapa.

Finn acompaño a la princesa flama a su casa y después se retiraba a la suya.

Durante la noche su padre la seguía tratando de cambiar, hasta que ella comenzó a hacer maldades leves. Quemando pequeños arboles fáciles de apagar, le causaban daño pero se sentía feliz de hacerlo.

Su padre le ordeno que causara un daño mayor, pero ella no sabia cual.

Finn fue llamado por la dulce princesa para una misión.

DP: - Finn y jake necesito que se de sigan de unos golens de nieve que atacan y congelan habitantes de las afueras del dulce reino y regañen al rey helado por descuidad su reino.

Finn: - Si princesa considérelo hecho princesa.

De lejos la princesa flama escucho toda la conversación y vio como la dulce princesa se quedaba observando a finn mientras se retiraba. Los celos se hicieron notar y decidió que su maldad se la haría a ella.

PF: - Como puedo hacerle una maldad a la chiclosa sin que finn sospeche y que le duela a ella?

Tal ves finn sepa una forma, no por que sospecharía si le pregunto.

Decidió darse cuenta por ella misma.

Al día siguiente después de que la dulce princesa le dio la misión a finn y a jake se espero y la observo todo el día, vio que ella entraba en su laboratorio y se quedaba ahí haciendo experimentos todo el día.

La princesa flama se pone a pensar. Si hago que ese laboratorio se queme quedare inocente y nadie podría sospechar.

Decide ir al día siguiente mientras le da la misión a finn y lanza una grande y potente bola de fuego dentro del laboratorio de la chiclosa, las llamas se esparcen por todo el lugar y ella se va feliz de la alegría.

Cuando apagaron el fuego, finn fue a ver a su princesa que yacía débil en el piso, no lo pensó ni un segundo fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo donde estaba.

Finn: - Princesa amor mio que es lo que te paso.

PF: - caminaba por un bosque cuando accidentalmente cauce un pequeño incendio, cuando lo apagaron me puse muy débil y me encontraste así le mintió la princesa.

Finn: - Menos mal que estas bien, creo que entrare en tu casa contigo para que puedas calentarte.

Finn y la princesa flama entraron a la casa, aunque finn se estaba quemando no le importo por que estaba con su amada.

El calor que emanaba los calentó a ambos y ellos se dieron un hermoso y largo beso, mientras se besaban los ojos de finn se pusieron negros por un segundo.

Tengo que salir de tu casa o me quemare aun mas, hasta mañana mi princesa le dice finn.

PF: - Adiós finn le dice con una gran sonrisa.

Durante el camino finn iba cambiando de animo.

Al día siguiente fue a ver a la dulce princesa para su misión, él solo escuchaba la misión y no hiso lo de siempre escuchar una pequeña charla de amor de la dulce princesa, en ese momento el giro los ojo y el no presto interés.

Con cada beso de la princesa flama finn lo hacia mas insensible.

La princesa flama fue a realizar un incendio en las cercanías del reino de la princesa salvaje, se convirtió en un titán de fuego y comenzó un incendio que quemaba todos los cultivos, graneros de su reino casi dejando sin alimento a cada habitante del reino, el incendio fue controlado y aunque con dolor se escuchaba la risa de una chica cerca de donde estaban.

A la princesa eso le molesto le pareció como si se estuvieran burlando de los desastres causados, fue a echar un ojo por los arreadores para encontrar la causa de las burlas, observo a lo lejos a la princesa flama casi desmayada pero riéndose, se dio cuenta de que era ella la que causo todo.

La arresto la llevaron a las celdas del castillo donde los guardias le roseaban agua si trataba de convertirse en titán para poder escapar, cuando la princesa salvaje fue a verla hablaron por un rato.

PS: - Princesa flama por que razón estuvo usted tratando de quemar mi hermoso reino.

PF: - Lo hice solo por diversión, si quieres que siga dando razones llámame a finn.

PS: - Entonces aceptas que eres la responsable de…

PF: - Llama a finn o no contestare mas, la interrumpió.

Entonces la princesa salvaje mando llamar a finn y jake.

Colocaron a la princesa flama en una lámpara en el salón del palacio de la princesa salvaje.

Cuando finn y jake llegaron al palacio, finn observo que tenían a la princesa flama en una lámpara, finn se molesto mucho.

Finn: - Princesa salvaje como te atreves a encerrar a mi novia en una lámpara, caso no sabias que ella paso casi toda su vida encerrada en una.

PS: - Lo siento finn no lo sabia pero no se me ocurrió otro tipo de jaula para ella sin que la quemara o derritiera.

A que te refieres con eso finn le dijo gritando a la princesa.

PS: - Finn primero te tranquilizas y después te explico lo sucedido.

De acuerdo le dice finn un poco mas calmado.

PS: - Tu princesita casi deja sin alimento a los habitantes de mi reino.

Finn: - Déjala ir y tratare de que no pase de nuevo.

PS: - De acuerdo finn pero si vuelve a pasar la tendré en esa lámpara hasta que los cultivos se recuperen, de acuerdo.

Finn: - No es solo decisión mía, que la tome mi novia.

PF: - De acuerdo, no volveré a atacar este reino dijo con un poco de hipocresía.

Pueden sacarla de su encierro dijo la princesa salvaje.

Jake: - Ya vámonos hermano ya tienes lo que venias a buscar no?

En ese momento finn, jake y la princesa flama se retiraron de ese reino.

Estando en su casa la princesa flama decide hacer otro golpe.

PF: - Mmm, que hare mañana, iré a causar daños en el reino de la chiclosa eso es.

Mientras tanto la princesa salvaje llamaba a cada reino de Ooo informando que se cuidaran por que la princesa flama estaba quemando parte de los reino.

Todos los reinos de Ooo, se preparaban para combatir a la princesa flama, claro que ellos no sabían cual atacaría primero.

Siendo de día finn y jake fueron a ver a la dulce princesa para su misión y aventura de hoy.

DP: - Finn y jake hoy les tengo que pedir que vayan a recoger unas hierbas medicinales y ahuyentar de unos duendes que molestan dulce reino.

La dulce princesa iba a tratar de amar amorosamente con finn pero este la ignoro.

2 horas después de que finn y jake salieron de dulce reino la princesa flama puso en marcha su plan.

PF: - Listo mi amado ya no esta en el reino de la chiclosa.

Se coloco en la dulce plaza y se convirtió en un titán de fuego, pero la dulce princesa ya estaba preparada para eso, sospecho que el primero en ser atacado seria el suyo.

Los guardias del dulce reino comenzaron a tirarle cubetas de agua para debilitarla, después la pusieron en una lámpara en e las celdas.

Cuando regresaron finn y jake al dulce salón, se encontraron que la dulce princesa les comenzó a hablar sobre la princesa flama.

DP: - Finn hoy encontramos a tu novia intentando quemar el dulce reino, la mantendré encerrada 2 meses.

Finn: - Que es lo que dices, libérala o yo no realizare mas misiones para ti hasta que pase su sentencia.

DP: - Finn espero que entiendas que debo ser insistente con esto, ella se convirtió en un titán para quemar mi reino. Últimamente estas tan insensible que es lo que te ocurre.

Finn: - Me quedare con ella encerrado entonces, yo siempre supe lo que tenia pensado hacer.

Como pudiste finn tu me importabas mucho. De acuerdo guardias también encierren a finn.

Después la dulce princesa se fue a su habitación a llorar amargamente.

2 meses después la princesa flama siguió causando muyos problemas, mientras hacia a finn cada ves mas insensible.

Finn comenzó a ignorar las misiones de la dulce princesa y se enfoco en realizar las que le daban los otros reinos.

La princesa flama destruyo pequeñas aldeas de las cercanías del dulce reino, también bosques, casi que también el bosque de marceline pero no lo hiso, marceline era una buena amiga de ella, destruyo también muchos graneros de alimento.

Después de casi un año de desastres todos los gobernantes de los reinos de Ooo decidieron arrestar a la princesa flama y sentenciarla a muerte.

La arrestaron cuando estuvo a punto de quemar un pueblo grande en el reino de la joya, estaba teniendo cara de arrepentimiento y no lo realizo, ya que la princesa ámbar salvo en una ocasión la vida de finn y la de ella. La princesa se prometió que jamás le haría deño a ella o a su reino.

El arresto fue demasiado difícil la princesa flama se resistió transformada en un titán de fuego.

Las princesas llevaron una carreta con una lámpara en ella, algunos soldados le tiraron cubetas de agua para debilitarla la colocaron el la lámpara y la llevaron al dulce reino donde la sentenciaron a muerte.

Lo realizarían en la colina donde estaba su casa y estaba cerca la casa de finn.

La princesa ámbar estuvo en el juicio y no le pareció correcta la sentencia el mismo día, corrió a avisar a finn para que las detuvieran.

PA: - Finn an asesinar a tu novia tienes que impedirlo, están en la colina donde esta la casa de ella.

Al oírlo finn salió corriendo como si lo persiguiera el diablo.

Cuando llego las 4 princesas de los reinos más afectados le lanzaban los últimos baldes de agua.

Finn grito como nunca, llego corriendo gritándoles que se detuvieran.

Finn: - Detente no permitiré que lo hagan, alto.

Las 4 princesas responsables decidieron lanzarlas al lago para que este la terminara de matar.

Finn se lanzo al lago con la esperanza de encontrar el cuerpo de su amada vivo pero solo saco el cadáver de esta.

Finn: - Nooooooooo gritaba mientras lloraba amargamente, las princesas se quedaron observando como finn lloraba a su amada.

Luego de unos minutos finn se voltio y las miro con una cara de odio que aterraba.

Finn: - No se como pero van a pagarlo les dijo con cara de odio. Pagaran por lo que hicieron ustedes les diré el orden de ustedes 4:

Princesa agua

Princesa músculos

Princesa salvaje

La ultima y la mas importante La dulce princesa

**SERA EL FINN?**


End file.
